Lamento en la Tormenta
by Mistwalker KilyK
Summary: Ella corría con la velocidad de los vientos, subiendo con desesperación la ladera de resbaloso barro que se oponía a sus deseos. Y allí estaba él, con la vida arrebatada, tendido en el suelo a merced de los elementos. Solo. Asesinado.


**LAMENTO EN UNA NOCHE TORMENTOSA  
**Un fan fiction de Naruto  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

Ella corría con la velocidad de los vientos, subiendo con desesperación la ladera de resbaloso barro que se convertía en el obstáculo más cruento y temible para sus deseos. Sobre su cabeza, la tormenta caía del cielo como fiel y último testigo de su desesperado acto final, perdida en el letargo de los bosques ocultos del País del Fuego, donde lo abandonaría todo.

Cuando por fin logró subir a terreno liso, con sus ropas empapadas por la lluvia y sucias por el barro, contempló con desazón la muerte ante sus ojos: allí estaba él, tendido sobre el césped del suelo mojado, a merced de los elementos. Con sus ropas rasgadas por la batalla, su cuerpo ensangrentado, su cuerpo lívido como el sol de la mañana.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos lentos hacia su cuerpo, arrastrando los pies sin atreverse a pestañar, sin atreverse a separar los ojos de su rostro magullado. Se inclinó en cuclillas una vez estuvo a su lado, y sintió que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que le empapaban el rostro.

Entonces, percatándose de que ya no había esperanza, pues su experiencia como ninja médico se lo decía, le tomó el rostro entre sus brazos sin pensarlo y dejó que el llanto fluyera libre. No existía la vergüenza. Tan sólo el vacío amargo de la desesperación, la tristeza de la pérdida que embriagaba su corazón, envenenándolo, llenándolo con el arrepentimiento del retrazo.

—Naruto... —murmuró entre gemidos, presionándole el rostro con más fuerza contra su pecho—. ¡Naruto!

Si hubiese llegado antes, quizás hubiese podido salvarlo, pero él ya se había ido. Había muerto mucho antes de que ella pudiera sostenerlo en sus brazos. Había muerto solo, intentando cumplir la promesa que alguna vez le había hecho y que se había convertido en la razón de su vida.

De lo más profundo de su ser nació un grito desgarrador, uniéndose al sonido de la lluvia al impactar contra el barro mojado del suelo oscurecido de la noche. A dos hombres había amado; a dos hombres había perdido. Y sabía en su corazón que ya no había esperanzas, que aunque ella, Sakura Haruno, reuniera todo su valor y destreza en busca de venganza, no importaría de nada, pues pasara lo que pasara, el primero al que había entregado su corazón los había traicionado, convirtiéndose en asesino, y el segundo, quien había logrado arrebatarle el corazón después de pacientes años, había sido asesinado. Una tragedia predestinada. Una cruel broma que ella nunca deseó fuera cierta.

Entonces, bajo la mirada de la noche sin estrellas que brillaran ni luna que sirviera de consuelo, depositó suavemente la cabeza del muchacho sobre el piso, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por controlarse y recuperar la compostura, y una vez lo hubo hecho, limpió su rostro con una mano, le acomodó el cabello mojado, sacándoselo de la cara, limpió un hilillo de sangre que le salía por entre la comisura de los labios, y repasó el protector de su frente con la muñeca, para que volviera a brillar como en los días de antaño. Luego, perdiendo sus fuerzas, se dejó reposar sobre el cuerpo muerto de aquel chico al que había conocido desde que era una niña con sentimientos confusos, y cerró los ojos de los que brotaban nuevas lágrimas. Entonces, se permitió dormir, añorando que la muerte también la alcanzara a ella.

* * *

- Palabras del autor:  
Sinceramente, no pregunten de dónde salió esto xD  
Tan sólo sé que estaba frente al Word en blanco, esperando que en mi cabeza aparecieran ideas para otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo, una historia de otra serie, y salió esto. Si bien no lo planeé, y no tiene ni pies ni cabeza (al menos para los que buscan historias más elaboradas), le puse bastante corazón al momento de escribirlo.

Espero, sinceramente, que les guste.  
Eso sería. Nos vemos.

Mistwalker


End file.
